


Fingerprints

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Just a typical slow day at 221 B Baker Street.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farnathi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farnathi/gifts).



Sherlock’s brow was furrowed as he typed furiously. He’d been hunched over his computer for nearly an hour, and it was beginning to get on John’s nerves. He asked, “What are you doing?”

“Updating my website,” Sherlock replied, his tone clipped.

John rolled his eyes. He knew that tone, and it wasn't good. “Did someone play a prank on you again?”

“No.”

John got up and walked over, asking, “Then why are you typing like you're punishing your laptop?”

“Because this is wrong!” Sherlock said, not looking away from the screen. John moved over, and realized that Sherlock was writing a very lengthy article. He caught a few words, and looked at Sherlock, puzzled.

“You're writing about fingerprints?”

“Children’s latent prints.”

“That’s… What?”

Sherlock gave a frustrated sigh, and turned to look at John. “There was an attempt to convict a ten year old of murdering his parents, based on latent fingerprints. Aside from a child that age not having the upper body strength to crack his father’s skull, it’s impossible to get latent prints from a suspect that age.”

“Wait, back up, when did this happen?” John asked. Occasionally, Sherlock would take a case without telling him. At least if it was something that could be solved without leaving the flat. 

“Last week,” Sherlock answered, then continued. “Children’s fingerprints don't last for more than an hour or two, they lack the fatty acids most people have in their systems after puberty. The bodies weren't discovered until eight hours after the murders, so there wouldn't be any prints from the child. And he has an alibi. Run away to a friend’s house after an argument with his mother.”

John stared at him for a moment, then said, “That’s brilliant. But who would want to frame a ten year old?”

“The police officer who committed the murder of course,” said Sherlock. It looked as though he was going to start on another rant, so John cut him off. 

“Tea?” He asked. 

Sherlock frowned, not liking being interrupted. But he nodded. “Yes. Two sugars.” And went back to typing. 

  
John went to put the kettle on. He loved the man, but Sherlock was very trying on occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
